marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Behold... The Vision! (A!)
"Behold... The Vision!" is the twenty-seventh episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the seventy-second episode overall. Plot -I think this works pretty well… - Star-Lord said, walking out of the Avengers Mansion’s dressing room. -I do like this better, the uniform wasn’t comfortable! - Rocket Raccoon shrugged. -I am Groot… - Groot muttered. -He’s complaining about him not wearing clothes. - Rocket translated. -Sorry, Groot. We didn’t have something to fit your size. - Tony Stark apologised. -We would ask Jan to make one but she was imprisoned. - -Why don’t you guys go save her? - Gamora suggested. -Ultron is just too strong. And according to what some Avengers said, he built another A.I. using J.A.R.V.I.S.’ voice system and Simon Williams’ brain patterns. - -We can help. You called us here for a reason, didn’t you? - Quill leaned against a wall and Tony glanced at Pepper quickly. -Yeah… That’s the reason… - Iron Man rolled his eyes swiftly. -We have some contacts on Earth also. - Star-Lord said. -Friend? - -I don’t know if I would call it a friend… But an ally for sure. - Peter replied. -I am Groot? - Groot asked. -Exactly. - Rocket smirked. Meanwhile, the Guardians’ ally was with his friends, facing the green Ultron. -Flash! Be careful! - Nova shouted. -It’s Agent Venom now!!! - The new symbiote host replied, dodging the punch and kicking it on the chest. -I actually have nothing to complain. - Spider-Man shrugged. -I am also protective of my secret identity. - -Specially if everyone thinks you’re dead. - White Tiger jumped, clawing the robot. -Luke, behind you! - Iron Fist exclaimed, trying to help his friend. However, it was too late and Cage was pushed back. In that moment, the five Guardians of the Galaxy ran to the teenagers’ aid. -The Guardians of the Galaxy? - Nova asked, not believing his eyes. -Friends of yours? - Agent Venom asked. -In fact, yes… But wasn’t your species extinct? I thought… Your planet was destroyed by my father… - Gamora looked down, pursing her lips. -I am not a Symbiote. I am a human who bonded with it. - Flash explained as Spider-Man, Iron Fist, Luke Cage and White Tiger fought against the Ultron. -I am Groot - -A host, exactly. - Rocket nodded. -Right? - -Right. - Thompson affirmed. -What are you doing here? - Sam asked. -Iron Man called us, the Avengers want us to help them face Ultron. - Star-Lord explained. -What is an Ultron? - Flash asked. -That! - Drax pointed at the figure the four teenagers were fighting against. -AAAARGGGHHHH!!! - The Destroyer charged against the green Ultron and stabbed it. However, Drax’s knives weren’t strong enough to do any damage to its Vibranium armor. -Woah, chill dude! - Spidey exclaimed. -That is part of the Frost Giants’ trickery, not mine! - Drax looked coldly at the teenager. -Who is this dude? - Peter mouthed at Nova. -This is Drax, the Destroyer. Formerly Arthur Douglas, he witnessed Thanos’ first visit to Earth and paid for it with his life. When Kronos the Eternal created a powerful body to counter Thanos, Arthur’s soul was instilled within it and he was reborn as Drax the Destroyer. Though renowned as a Guardian of the Galaxy, Drax’s true allegiance lies with a single purpose: killing Thanos. - Sam Alexander informed. -Wow, being an spacial cop makes you remember all that stuff? - Spider-Man asked. -I could use that for exams! - Suddenly, another robotic figure descended to where the heroes were. -Stay there, heroes. - Vision ordered. -Don’t you dare make a move! - -Who are you? - Star-Lord asked. -I am the Vision of the Future! - The A.I. informed. -I am my father’s creation! - -You are the one who has Simon Williams’ brain patterns… - Peter said, looking up. -And he is an Avenger… - -You can still be good, Vision. - Gamora added. -NO! I must follow my father’s orders!!! - Vision screamed, carrying his hands to his metallic head. -YOU MUSTN’T!!! - Gamora shouted. -I AM THE DEADLIEST MAN IN THE UNIVERSE’S DAUGHTER YET I AM STILL GOOD!!! - -Gamora… Thanos’ adopted daughter… - Vision said, checking his database. -Now a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy… - -You can redeem yourself, Vision. You are not Ultron. - Gamora said, moving her hand to his robotic feet. -DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!!! - Vision said, flying towards the Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe. In an attempt to protect his teammate, Groot charged against the A.I., reducing him to pieces. -GROOT! - Gamora screamed, looking at the Flora Colossus. -I am Groot… - -Let’s take him to Avengers Mansion. - Luke Cage suggested once they had defeated the green Ultron. Once Vision opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. He felt everything was in place, but something wasn’t quite right inside him. He sat up and looked around, spotting an experiment tube. Just as he was walking to it, he heard the door behind him open. -Oh my God! - The woman who had just walked in held herself from screaming even more. -STAY DOWN! - She ordered. -I will… You have the advantage as I cannot communicate with Ultron anymore. - He suddenly stopped talking. -I didn’t call him father… - Vision muttered. -Well, you have to thank our two big brains, Tony and Reed. - The woman leaned against the doorframe. -What about Dr. Pym? - Vision asked. -He hasn’t been the same since SOMEONE kidnapped Janet. - -I… I was under Ultron’s orders… - The A.I. shook his head. -I know. I know… - The brunette looked down and then up again quickly. -I am Wanda. - -I know, the Scarlet Witch. Magneto’s daughter. - -Exactly. - The Avenger smiled slightly. -Are you ready to be tested? - -What kind of test? - -Redemption. The only way to be an Avenger. - She smirked, calling Iron Man to the lab. Gallery GuardiansNewLookBTV.png|The Guardians' new look MidtownVsGreenUltronBTV.png|Agent Venom vs Ultron GUltronVsCageBTV.png|Ultron vs Luke Cage GuardiansMidtownBTV.png|The Guardians aid the heroes DraxVsGUltronBTV.png|Drax vs Ultron Vision!BTV.png|"Stay there, heroes. Don’t you dare make a move!" VisionVsGamoraBTV.png|Vision vs Gamora GrootVsVisionBTV.png|Groot vs Vision VisionDestroyedBTV.png|Vision Vision_repaired.png|Vision being repaired Behold...the_Vision.png|Vision awakens VisionBTV.png WandaandVisionMeetBTV.png|The Scarlet Witch and Vision meet Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Age of Ultron Arc Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Quill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rocket Raccoon (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Groot (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Gamora (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Virginia Potts (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ultron (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Eugene Thompson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Alexander (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Peter Parker (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ava Ayala (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Luke Cage (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daniel Rand (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Arthur Douglas (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nova Corps (Earth-1010)/Appearances